


Podfic Bloopers

by Literarion



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I am not going to lie - this is mortifying, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: A collection of bloopers from one year of podfics. Hear me curse, chase off disturbances, and get the same lines wrong over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.---Music:Happy Whistling Ukuleleby Rafael Krux (CC-BY 4.0)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/BLOOPERS-ef550m)  
**

Podfics included:  
[Screw Your Courage to the Sticking Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565300)  
[and here is the tabernacle, reconstructed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471271)  
[as certain dark things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638353)  
[carol of the bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647257)  
[Alpha Centauri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954708)  
[Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055)  
[Things We're Forced To Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690095)  
[Long Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/302115928)  



	2. Chapter 2

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Bloopers-2-eo4nhl)

Podfics included:  
[Ineffable Audioerotica](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826281)  
[In Pleasure's Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135834)  
[Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055)  
[Lightning Struck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595719)  
[Back Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695532)  
[For the longest time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998553)  
[Good Neighbours, Good Fences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164891)  
[Keep Your 'lectric Eye on Me, Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147208)  
[Tryst on a Hot Church Roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705224)  
[Most Intimate Footing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101422)  
[Come on With The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101281)  
[You Are Cordially Invited (Multivoice contribution)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707547)  
[Choose Your Princes Wisely (Multivoice contribution)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213818)  
[Show Me The Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214891)  



End file.
